The ability to synthesize oligonucleotides of defined base sequence has revolutionize the field of molecular biology over the past five years. A corollary to this statement is that synthetic DNA has become an important and essential tool for the molecular biologist. Synthetic DNAs can be used as probes to isolate specific genes from gene libraries, to synthesize new genes, to prepare templates for the introduction of site directed mutations into proteins, and to rapidly sequence large tracts of uncharacterized DNA. Ten independently-funded USPHS-supported research programs at C.S.U. have an immediate and continuing need for the services of an on- campus DNA synthesis facility. The fact that there is no on-campus DNA synthesis facility at C.S.U. strongly detracts from the ability of C.S.U. faculty to use oligonucleotides as research tools We propose to remedy this situation through the acquisition of a DNA synthesizer and ancillary equipment. An organizational plan is presented to effectively utilize and maintain the requested equipment.